board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(5)Crash Bandicoot vs (4)Big Boss 2018
Ulti's Analysis Crash 100% deserved to win the 2006 Oscar for Best Picture and the people who still whine about it are a bunch of idiots. Not only was that a damn good movie, but its competition was Munich, Good Night and Good Luck, Capote, and Brokeback Mountain. Giving Brokeback the best picture award as a tokenism achievement for gay people just because they're gay people would be every bit as bigoted and short sighted as hating gay people just because they're gay people. In the actual equal society I keep hearing people say they want, sexual orientation wouldn't even matter and we would just pick the best stuff. Crash was the best movie that year and seeing it always get mentioned on the 'most undeserving winners ever' lists is just dumb. And now Hollywood hands out awards to movies about fish sex, so who even knows what's going on over there anymore. I actually really liked The Shape of Water, but best picture? Come on. Oh wait, wrong Crash. Whoops. Well forgive me for having to come up with new material for all these predictable round 2 blowou-- Wait, what? Literal Crash Bandicoot held tough with Big Boss, got 47% on him, and won a bunch of updates throughout the entire match? This actually happened? The fuck? I know Crash had that trilogy, but this match says a lot more about Big Boss. Metal Gear Solid is done. There is just no other way of putting it. This is about as embarrassing a win as you'll ever see. Konami just murdered that series in cold blood and it's translated to contest polls. There is no way this happens in, say, 2008. What's utterly terrifying that Crash probably wins this match if he was a surprise entrant in Smash Ultimate before the contest, and not one person would have picked it. It would have been our biggest upset since Knuckles > Magus. (Watch Crash get in now.) Safer777's Analysis Obviously Big Boss would win. But man nobody expected the match to be this close. I know in this contest old icons do really well but still. Big Boss is good. Or at least he should be. MGS characters don't do so good in this contest. So as I said old icons are doing really well for some strange reason. Still that means that Crash can beat a lot of other characters in this bracket. Who would have thought that? I guess that Big Boss should have dropped too but still this much? Anyways Big Boss managed to do it I guess so that is. Still a hollow victory but a victory none the less. Guess that prooves that MGS franchise has fallen or something. Don't understand why. Yeah EVERYONE hated MG Survive but can this be the only reason? Maybe the way Konami treated the Creator? Who knows. Tsunami's Analysis The opponent here seems oddly appropriate, because that's exactly what Big Boss did here. He crashed and burned. This was an absolutely awful performance. Look at Crash's history. 2002: Gets horribly overseeded, allowing him to face fodder in Round 1. (Although he still got lucky because there was a far stronger character on the same seed line as his opponent.) Fails to break 20% in his Round 2 match 2003: 38% in Round 1 against KOS-MOS. This might be a high point. 2004: Allows Master Chief to break 70% on him. 2007: Returns from a hiatus; loses to Magus, Phoenix Wright, and Bomberman. At this point, Phoenix's only previous contest appearance was the loss that ended Gordon Freeman Never Wins. 2008: Doubles up Raz from Psychonauts, but still falls well short of advancing over Nightmare (Samus Aran was the obvious first place finisher). 2010: 38.21% against Ryu Hayabusa. Remember, Crash couldn't even break 30% against Master Chief. 2013: Finally gets another win, beating Wheatley and Tommy Vercetti, but finishes in third place in Round 2 behind Elizabeth from BioShock Infinite. All you need to know about her is that she was a 3-seed, which meant low expectations thanks to that being one of the gimmicked seed lines. So is Crash just stronger now? I know there was some sort of compilation release or something, but that shouldn't do that much for a character. It is a mystery. Category:2018 Contest Matches